


Boombayah wolf

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Series: Once upon a time [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multi, Not underage but Lisa and Rosé are still in high school but they're 20 years old XD, Polymary, Romance, Smut, a/b/o au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Lisa has waited 2 years to be claimed by her werewolf mates, now she doesn't need to wait any longer.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> OBS! Minseok/Lisa/Baekhyun, Minseok is an Alpha while Baekhyun is a Beta and Lisa is a human.  
> OBS! Look wise all the guys in EXO look as they did during Lotto promotions while Black Pink looks like they did in Playing With Fire ^.^  
> OBS! Lisa as well as Rosé are like 20 years old in this story but in the other stories they'll be in various ages but I will only write the smexy parts when they're of legal age (which is 20 in most of the world xD) 
> 
> This will be part of a series where each couple will get 1-2 chapters, you do not need to read any of the other stories to read this one as they are not really that dependent of each other though I will make them speak about certain things or hint at stuff that happens in the other stories but I don't think they are big enough for you to not be able to read this story if it makes sense :) 
> 
> And also, I am so sorry for any grammar mistakes as English is not my first language and I do not have a Beta reader TT^TT Hopefully that does not scare you off XD <3 
> 
> Anyways, happy reading ^.^

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“Ugh, I swear Rosé, if I hear him say Yah one more time I will scream and throw myself out of the window.” I groaned as I had just told her – complained – about my history teacher. Not only did he speak very slowly and monotone he always said a soft Yah as he gathered his thoughts or stammered. This happened more than my mental health could handle.

“Don’t do that, who else would help me with math?” She asked me before eating some rice balls from her lunch box, humming happily at the taste and eating so much in one go tat her cheeks puffed out like a hamster. She was very cute but not cute enough to escape from my glare.

“I see, you’re only using me for my brains,” I said in a mock offended tone, her cheeks were still so stuffed that she only nodded rapidly in agreement and this time my jaw fell for my real disbelief. “WHAT!?” She burst out laughing then, grains of rice sputtering out to the ground of the rooftop and desperately chugged on a bottle of water so she wouldn’t choke on the rice.

 

As I realized she had only been joking I punched her arm before stuffing my mouth with some pasta salad Minseok had been kind enough to make me for lunch before he went on his perimeter duty early this morning. Thinking about him made me think of Baekhyun who had driven me and Rosé to school, not letting me go before I kissed him goodbye just so he could rub it in Minseok’s face later as Minseok had been long gone before me and Baekhyun got up today. It was a routine, if Minseok was working then Baekhyun drove me to school and vice versa – sometimes during rare occurrences both of them took me to school or we made a decision I could afford to skip school for a day of cuddling and junk food eating to marathons of Running Man. I loved Minseok’s cool hands from his power massaging my thighs after hours of dancing. I loved how Baekhyun would serenade me to sleep when I was struck with a bit of insomnia. I loved how they always made me the middle spoon, caging me in and making me feel safe. I loved playing pranks on the rest of the pack with Baekhyun, only to later pull of aegyo with him in order to soften Minseok up so he wouldn’t scold us too bad.

 

Everything was more than I could’ve dreamed on in a relationship, I had never imagined loving and being with two men could feel so right but it did. I was forever thankful when Rosé had befriended me two years ago when I first had moved to South Korea from Thailand, inviting me home to the small cabin village she lived in the woods together with her brother and “neighbors”. Only after I met Minseok and Baekhyun I started to think it was a weird little village, Rosé avoiding lots of basic questions like “what does Chanyeol do for a living?” or “how can Junmyun be your mayor? Wait, is he the mayor or something else because he seems to be in charge”. My affection grew for the calm, quiet and a bit awkward Minseok that always spared me an affectionate hair ruffling as it did for the happy, diva Baekhyun that stuck to me like a leech more often than not – which I didn’t mind because his hugs were seriously the best.

 

Anyway one day when I had come over to hang out had I learned that they weren’t “neighbors” but pack members, werewolf pack members as a matter of fact with powers in order to banish demons and protect humans like me from dangerous creatures that threatened our lives. At first I had been terrified, refusing to talk or see them for a week but every day I missed Minseok and Baekhyun more and more until it physically hurt to be away so I had to return to the pack where Baekhyun hadn’t hesitated gathering me up in his arms while Minseok waited until I gave him a smile that had him joining the hug. From then on the two confessed that they had imprinted on each other and me, making us three mates and I got the two best boyfriends ever.

 

Minseok was the cool headed mature lead in our relationship, he made sure all the financial, important stuff was taken care off and there to lend a shoulder if either me or Baekhyun needed to talk or just needed someone to hold us as we crashed from the pressure of fulfilling duties and goals. Baekhyun was un-deniably the literal light in our relationship, making us go on dates and always coming up with new fun experiences. He was also the one who loved to give affection just as he loved receiving it, he was the first one to say “I love you” and despite his lean, short stature one would regret it when they either mocked me or Minseok as Baekhyun could get very scary when he was protective and angry. And me? I was the glue holding us together because sometimes Minseok’s stoic nature could drive Baekhyun mad as he was a man of action whereas Minseok was a man of mind, Baekhyun’s daredevil attitude was what usually made Minseok mad so then I naturally went between them making them focus on me and I could use that momentum to call them down and come to a compromise if need to.

 

I could be chill when I felt like it but I could very easily join in on Baekhyun’s silly nature – especially after inhaling some sort of sugar. They both seemed to like it too when I was the one initiating doing stuff or when I invited them to come to one of the most sacred places to me – the dance studio. Sometimes it was to show them something I had been working on and wanted opinions, other times it was to have them dance with me but recently it had turned into a place where their sexual urges had begun to surge forward. Dancing so close to one another that our bodies were constantly touching, their wandering mouths over my neck and exposed arms driving me mad with desire – then they stepped away when it got too heated and told me to go and get a cold shower. Jerks.

 

During the two years we had been together we had kissed, done plenty of make out but it always stopped after that making me feel frustrated and having to take matters into my own hands – literally! They said they wanted me to be a legal adult before we made love for the first time, I’ve never gotten the pleasure of helping them through their ruts either for that matter but while I was a little bit jealous I was more glad that they could at least help each other through it. But my birthday was tomorrow, Minseok had managed to rent a cabin much farther away from the pack in the woods where he, me and Baekhyun would spend it indulging in some smexy times though I hoped there was a fire pit so we could grill marshmallows, it isn’t a real outing to a wood cabin if you couldn’t grill marshmallows. Just imagining being surrounded by my naked men, lavishing my skin with kisses and bites had me smiling dopey and my body warming with desire. Especially when I got a wonderful idea of using grilled marshmallows to make our exploring of each other’s bodies much more rewarding.

 

“… Whatever makes you smiling that way stop it, it scares me.” Rosé begged, breaking me out of my wonderful fantasy. Seeing her wary look I grinned and twinkled my fingers at her making scary noises. “Yah stop!” She giggled and moved away.

“Say the magic words unnie~” I sing-songed sweetly and attacked her with tickles, aiming for the spots I knew she was the most ticklish in and that’s how the rest of our lunch break went before Rosé finally gave in and told me four little magic words – Lisa is the best.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“For a dancer I thought you’d do better than this.” Rosé panted slightly, sitting down on the ground and massaging her calves. I stood to the side of her, hands on my knees as I took a pause from walking as well.

“And that comes from you?” I threw back, huffing out a laugh as she pouted up at me. “Don’t give me that, aren’t you the one who’s supposed to have grown up in a you-know-what family? Shouldn’t P.E  be easy peachy for you?” I couldn’t really say werewolf in public with other humans around so I usually referred them to you-know-what.

“Not when my greatest passion in life is watching anime while lying in bed, besides my family is from another world compared to me and daddy never let me participate in runs unless I got piggybacked by someone.” Rosé answered and leaned against the chained fence surrounding the soccer ground to our high school.

 

I translated what she had been really saying in my head; My family are all werewolves while I’m the human and dad never let me run with them unless she could sit on one of the guys backs in their wolf forms. Which reminded me again that Rosé had been born a human and grew up in a pack of werewolves. She took her water bottle, raising it to her lips and drinking a few gulps I took notice of her mate mark on her neck you get the first time you make love with your mate, a claiming mark showing that you belong to someone. Speaking of mates.

 

“Hey, how was it to be knotted?” I jumped out of the way just in time as Rosé choked on the water and spit it all out.”Ew, that’s so nasty.” I wrinkled my nose at her. She gave me a glare while catching her breath and getting a napkin out of her bag to wipe her mouth and chin off the excess water. When she was done she put it in her back to throw away later and managed to kick my leg – I gasp in pain and held on to my sore calf. “What the hell!?”

“That was for your highly inappropriate question, what in the name of the goddess were you thinking to ask that so loud!?” She scolded me, with a pout I sat down beside her and leaned against the fence with crossed arms.

“I was thinking that for once my bestie wouldn’t be such a prude- AOCH!” She had pinched my arm in retaliation, sneaky.

“There’s a time and place for such talks.” She looked around before lowering her voice and moving her head a bit closer as she took on whispering instead of talking. “But if we do it like this we can continue, just nothing too graphic okay?” Taking what I could get I nodded, silently enjoying the way she blushed as we reached the subject. “Are you nervous about being knotted by Minseok and Baekhyun?”

“Pfft, no – just wanted to know if it’s as good as Jisoo unnie says.” I played it off, hating how she had so easily hit bullseye. Of course, I didn’t fool her.

“It’s okay to be nervous, I was really nervous too – a bit scared even but…” She looked down on her fingers, a pretty blush covering her cheeks as she smiled softly. “Sehun, he took it slow and without saying it he made sure I knew what was going to happen next and when it did happen he was really gentle yet demanding and his wolf came out just a bit as he lost control for a few seconds.” I gaped.

“Sehun, freaking Sehun lost control?!” She hushed me as I accidentally raised my voice, only after she had looked around did she continue.

“Yeah but only for a bit and like… I liked it so I wouldn’t mind if it happened another time when I’m more experienced.” She hid her face in her hands and I whistled impressed at her. Sehun despite being the youngest of the next generation wolves was the one with the greatest control over not only his powers but also his wolf, even better than Junmyun that was going to be the next pack leader and Sehun had always taken pride in it. It made me somehow glad that Sehun who used to be so cold and a jerk to Rosé but now he treated her the way she deserved and she was the only one who could make him lose his cool. Rosé stopped hiding in her hands in favor of curling them in her lap as she bit her lip. “But the knot, it hurt more than when he, you know, got in the first time.” Any humor I had over Rosé’s dare confession went away with that information. “It’s hard to explain without being very crude but when it’s first pushed in it will burn and hurt for a while but once it’s fully in and you get to adjust it feels very good and please stop me from talking anymore.” She begged towards the end, if this was a cartoon there would be steam coming out from her ears from blushing so much so I gave her a one armed hug.

“You can stop, thanks for sharing that with me, I’ll keep it in mind.” She nodded to my shoulder and I pouted in thought. “Sounds like I should wait with double penetration for a while.” I said, feeling a bit sad since it’s the one thing I wanted the most but oh well, if I had waited this long for it I can wait some more I suppose.

“Yeah.” She agreed then the delayed reaction came just as coach blew the whistle; “WAIT WHAT!?”

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“Lalisa, are you already done?” I looked over at Minseok that walked in through the front door, a pair of ratty jeans hanging low on his hips – the only thing he was wearing. His chiseled chest was on display, a light sheen of sweat in drip drops traveling down his chest as he walked over to where I was sitting on our – with the amount of time I was spending in his and Baekhyun’s cabin it might as well be considered mine too – couch playing on my ukulele. His blonde hair was a mess, ruffled bangs hiding his eyes and it was unfair how his small smile managed to make me feel like I melted into a puddle of goo. He ruffled my blonde hair, then carded his fingers through it to make it look less messy, if I were a cat I would’ve purred with how good it felt.

“Yeah, been for like an half hour but diva Baek has made an appearance and he’s currently re-arranging his suitcase, for the fourth time today.” I answered belatedly, nuzzling into his hand and kissing it. “Was the run okay?”

“No vampires or trespassers.” His hand traveled down to cup the right side of my face and tilted my head up. “Chanyeol tripped into a family meeting of skunks.”

“Noooooo!” I drew out, grin in place as I felt my chest shake slightly with arely withheld laughter.

“You should’ve seen Jennie’s face when she walked up to hug him only to take five steps back as the smell got to her nose.” That was it, I threw my head back laughing at the image and I was a bit sad I wouldn’t be here for when he had to take a tomato juice bath and record it for future black mail. “So is everything but Baek’s luggage strapped together for me to carry?” I nodded as I wiped my cheeks free the laughter tears, trying to catch my breath but every time I calmed down I giggled a new. “Hey, breathe.” He cautioned which made it worse. “Aish, yah – calm down and take a deep breath.”

“C-c-can’t!” I stuttered out as the image of Chanyeol sitting outside in a little bath scrubbing tomato juice on his skin and Jennie standing aside with a nose clip kept replaying. But that image abruptly stopped as a pair of plush, rough lips pressed against my own and his hand had traveled back to the back of my head to tilt it so we kissed properly.

 

The laughter ebbed away as he coached my lips to move with his, I breathed through my nose more calmly as the seconds went and when he tried to pull away my hands released the instrument in order to encircle his neck and pull him down more insistently. But seeing as he had stood by the arm of the couch he toppled over me. My squeak and his grunt overlapped one another as his body landed on mine, he was quick enough to rearrange his limbs so that he wasn’t crushing me – arms on either side of my head, one leg between mine while the other was on the side. My hands were still around his neck, as I looked up at his worried eyes that had gone from his human brown to alpha yellow my hands traveled up to massage his scalp.

 

“I’m okay, I wouldn’t mind you falling for me more often.” I said cheekily, giggling as he growled at me. “Oh come on, that was funny.” I protested, squealing as he burrowed his face in my neck, nipping at it teasingly. “Y-yah!”

“Unfair!” I was too busy trying to push Minseok away as he kept nipping at my exposed skin in retaliation for my bad joke but Minseok looked away to look at Baekhyun that had two suitcases behind him. “I even packed your suitcase hyung and this is how you repay me, defiling our little Lalisa without me, traitor!” He said dramatically, effectively bringing Minseok out of his playful mode and he looked over the couch at Baekhyun with a blank face.

“What did you pack in my suitcase exactly?” He questioned while caught my breath, putting my arms around his waist to instead to hug him down to me and I relaxed completely under him. His chest rumbled in content, one hand playing with a few locks of mine before he kissed my forehead making me grin at the sweet gesture.

“Underwear, lube, condoms, baby wipes and some of Yixing’s ointment that Lalisa will need after we’ve made love.” Baekhyun listed off as he walked around the couch to crouch beside my head, his brown hair styled and eyes rimmed with coal making him look like a sexy pirate with the flowy shirt he was wearing that you tied together in the chest – that he had chosen not to do which showed off his some of pectorals and collarbones – and tights.

“…. No clothing, toothbrushes?” Minseok asked, looking as if he was with-holding a deep sigh. Amused I looked from him to Baekhyun who waved it away with a bored expression.

“All our toothbrushes are in my bag and we don’t need clothes for this trip, we’re not going to need them.” He gave me a wolfish grin that implied just why we didn’t need clothes and while I was nowhere near as prudish as Rosé or Jennie it still got my cheeks flushed with shy embarrassment. Baekhyun cooed at me when he saw it but it turned into a painful whine as Minseok slapped the back of his head.

“Horny idiot.” He scolded Baekhyun before bending down to kiss me softly one last time then he was off of me and the couch walking in the direction of our bedroom.

 

Probably to pack clothes into his suitcase, I was glad I had been left to pack my own suitcase so that I knew there was some clothes but really most of them were hoodies or t-shirts that I had been allowed to steal from Minseok and Baekhyun long time ago to sleep in or just wear whenever I missed them but couldn’t sleep over at their house or see them for a long period of time. They smelled like them and when the scent wore off they were kind enough to re-scent it for me. But I was also well aware it was their way of ensuring their scent was on me until they had claimed me, because after claiming me their scent would be engraved to my glands in my neck making me smell like them as well as my own natural scent. It would warn off other supernatural that I was taken while the tops from them would warn off human guys.

 

“Hey.” I shook my head to wave away the thoughts before turning it to Baekhyun who had that rare but more-often-than-not-welcome look of seriousness. His hand with long, lean fingers stroke my cheek, thumb brushing against my lips every now and then as he talked and I listened. “Just want to make sure you know that in case you don’t feel ready to be claimed and mated we could do it another time and that we can just celebrate your birthday ordinarily and enjoy a weekend away from the pack. It’s your decision, neither me or hyung would get mad or disappointed. We just want you to be happy and not feel pressured to do anything. ‘Kay?” I thought for a bit, silence surrounded us and I was 70 % sure Minseok was listening in too. Baekhyun said nothing, just caressing my face as he let me gather my thoughts and I sat up on the couch. Baekhyun followed my movements as I sat on my knees and leaned forward to curl my arms around his shoulders and let my forehead rest against his.

“Thank you oppa but… But I really want to be claimed and mated with you two but …” I bit my lower lip, shivering happily as his eyes flashed beta blue as he noticed what I was doing but made no move to interrupt or distract me.

“What is it? You can tell me anything and I’ll see what me and hyung could do about it.” He vowed and looked straight into his eyes.

“Can we grill marshmallows by a fire?” I asked sweetly, biting my lip to not giggle as I heard Minseok loudly – I knew he was eavesdropping – snorted amused from the other room while Baekhyun stared at me in disbelief before throwing his head back laughing.

“Whatever you desire sweetheart.” He promised as he stopped laughing and kissed me languidly, his hands rubbing my back and it all made me look even more forward to tomorrow evening when I would lose my virginity to my most beloved persons in the whole world.

 

I was ready.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is in for a series of surprises ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the bottom note ^.^

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

”Whoa, this is amazing- IS THAT A ROPE SWING!?” I squealed in excitement, jumping off of Baekhyun’s wolf back to run up to the edge of the hill that overlooked a big lake. There was a giant tree with branches that was over the lake and in one of those thick branches a rope swing was put on it. “I need to try it!”

“Off with your clothes!” Baekhyun encouraged, I turned around just in time to see Minseok slap the back of Baekhyun’s head. Both had shifted back to their human forms and gotten a pair of jeans on. “She knew I was joking, no need to hit me.”

“Hmhm.” Minseok only replied as he carried the suitcases towards the big cabin which I only took notice of then, having been distracted by the big leg and the rope swing.

 

My mouth dropped a little as I followed them inside of the house. It wasn’t that big but it was very homey and I could really see myself enjoying the weekend here with my mates. Then I got to the bedroom and decided we didn’t need the rest of the house because the bed was really, really big and when I jumped into it, it was so soft I sank into it a good bit. I was in heaven.

 

“Hey, don’t get started on the nap without me.” The bed shifted as Baekhyun crawled to me and pulled on my waist until I was the little spoon. “Are you joining us gramps?”

“I was until that comment.” Was Minseok dry reply. I opened my eyes, looking over at him and held out a hand towards him. He stilled, staring at my outstretched hand then me.

“Oppa, join us please – I’ll make dinner later if you do.” I bribed him, grinning softly as he contemplated it before crawling up the bed to lie in front of me. One arm under his head while the other met Baekhyun’s over my waist. I shifted forward so I could nuzzle my face into his chest, making Baekhyun whine as I moved away from him but he quickly killed the distance between us. “Damn it, now I have to make dinner…” I realized with a groan, pouting as the werewolves chuckled at me but as they lavished me with kisses and cocooned me between their bodies the impending work of having to make dinner didn’t seem as bad anymore.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

The day after I had woken up to Baekhyun singing Happy Birthday while Minseok carried a tray with my favorite breakfast meals. The toasts had been crisp and the chocolate milk deliciously cold – I suspected Minseok had used his power on it – and when Baekhyun wasn’t serenading birthday song he tried to feed me, I pulled away or closed my lips as he did until I felt bad as he tried to just be nice so in the end I let him. After a very delicious breakfast we spent most of the day cuddling to movies or playing games as well as eating a mouthwatering BBQ that had me feeling pleasantly stuffed and by the time I had showered – and done everything to clean myself as to be ready for tonight’s claiming – I came out in Baekhyun’s t-shirt and Minseok’s boxers from the bathroom only to see them sitting on the bed with my presents. Beckoning me over I was allowed to finally open them.

 

Baekhyun had gotten me some desperately needed new sneakers while Minseok got me a new Ipod and I thought that was that. Rewarding them with a kiss each as I sat comfortably between them in just our pajamas – me in the previous stet outfit while they just wore boxers – smiling at my gifts when Minseok spoke;

 

“These aren’t your only gifts.” I tilted my head at him, blinking confused.

“They aren’t?” I questioned.

“No, you’ll get two packages tonight as- AOCH! Aish hyung, have a sense of humor will you!?” Baekhyun grumbled as he rubbed his sore head after the hit from Minseok. When I caught on to what Baekhyun had meant I rolled my eyes at him fondly, if it was anyone else I would be more judging but seeing as it was my mate I could give him kudos for his creativity and ability to find just the right moments for innuendos.

“I do but mine isn’t that of a sixteen year old.” Minseok snorted, ignoring Baekhyun’s dramatic wail of pain as he held his heart as it got “crushed” by Minseok’s words. He got up and put on a pair of jeans as well as a flanell shirt over a t-shirt.

“Why are you getting dressed?” I questioned confused.

“I need to go out and prepare your gift before it gets dark.” He simply answered, giving me a short but firm kiss as he put on a pair of socks.

“Prepare what?” I asked curiously, holding my knees.

“You’ll see.” He grinned, giving me another kiss then two to Baekhyun before leaving the room and soon there was the sound of the front door opening and closing. Curious beyond compare I turned back to Baekhyun who gathered the present paper to throw it away.

“Yah, Byun oppa! Tell me what’s going on!” I begged, giving him my best pout but he simply smirked at me.

“I like my ass intact thank you very much so nope.” Which made me let out a whine of frustration. “Hey princess, if you’re a good girl and stay here until I get back we can play with my lights.” And just like that, I lied down under the covers at ease and waited for Baekhyun to come back so we could play.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“CLOSE THE DOOR WE’RE NOT DONE YET!” Me and Baekhyun yelled simultaneously as Minseok opened the door to the bedroom.

 

Obediently he did as we wished, his eyes turning alpha yellow so that he could see but the moment he saw the different shaped lights that illuminated the room somewhat he turned switched them off and made his way to the bed. In the room, in thin air a story played out about a princess being captive of an evil wizard and her two wolves with magical powers did their best to save her – a display made entirely out of light that Baekhyun had formed and was currently controlling. He was sitting cross legged on the bed, fingers moving around as he told the story with exaggerated voices that had me wheezing with laughter at times where I laid under the covers with my head propped up by nearly all the pillows. I lifted the cover for Minseok to slip under, immediately I curled into his side and enjoyed how he played with my hair as Baekhyun continued with the show. It ended with the wolves killing the troll, successfully saving the princess who kissed their snoots which turned them into two handsome princes – they had been put under a curse by an evil witch but her kiss had undone the curse. The princes proposed to her then and she agreed, they had a grand wedding on the night of the full moon and they lived happily ever after.

 

“Let me guess, I was the princess?” I smiled sweetly as I looked up at Baekhyun.

“Always.” He grinned, I put a finger to my lips as I pretended to think then made an exaggerated ah-exclamation as if I just solved something big.

“Then Jungkook and Bambam must’ve been the wolves!” I squealed as Baekhyun pulled me away from Minseok to tickle me in retaliation.

 

I knew Baekhyun and Minseok weren’t too fond of Bambam because he was quite open with how interested he was in me in the beginning but when he met Minseok and Baekhyun he kept at it simply to make them jealous and ruffle their feathers for his own enjoyment. I loved it because it always ended up with them showing much more affection in public and being more possessive. I myself loved to tease them at times with it, a bit of payback since I knew how many females as well as males in the pack were interested since before I met them and still gave them oogly eyes when they thought I didn’t see it.

 

“M-M-Minnie oppa help!” I laughed, trying to get away from Baekhyun’s hands without being successful.

“You missed a spot.” Minseok said and I sacrificed a moment of “fighting” Baekhyun to swat his bicep hard as punishment.

“Give up princess~” Baekhyun cooed.

“N-N-NEVER!” I gasped out, barely able to breath as I laughed too much. While I did say that it took me five seconds to give up. “I-I-I’LL DO IT JUST STOP!” Baekhyun stopped while giving me a suspicious look but as I was still catching my breath I begun the oppa-ya song with my own cutesy gestures and when it was done Baekhyun licked my over lip – something I had since long gotten used to as it was an affectionate kiss that the werewolves did in their wolf forms and sometimes human forms – and got off of me.

“So, B is ready?” Baekhyun asked Minseok, for a moment I was confused then I remembered we had watched the literal light show to pass time while Minseok prepared whatever it was.

“Yeah, get your scarf so we can blindfold her.” Minseok replied, nipping my chin when I said kinky under my breath. “You got such a potty mouth.”

“I’m still at a tender age where I’m easily influenced and Baek oppa is a really horrible role model.” I said innocently, giggling when Baekhyun pulled me down the bed by my foot and shut up my giggle with a hard kiss as he growled at me for blaming it on him, but it was partly true – I was a potty mouth before I met them but if anything Baekhyun just made it worse much to Minseok’s mild annoyance. “Sit up.” I did as Baekhyun commanded, letting him blindfold me and the world turned dark around me even as I heard Minseok getting up to turn on the bedside lamps. “Can you see how many fingers I hold up?”

“Probably the middle finger and you look like a real asshole doing it to.” I guessed, I heard him mumble under his breath that he was surprised I got it right which made me huff. He should not be surprised, I’m mostly right all the time.

“How many am I holding up?” Minseok asked after his light footsteps stepped in front of me.

“Don’t know, three?” I guessed and he said it wasn’t correct which meant the blindfold worked. “Okay, here’s some jeans you can put on.” He gave me the pair, I put my leg in each of the correct holes before standing up and hopping into them and zipped the zipper when they fit right. “Here’s a cardigan.” He put it in my outstretched hand and after helping me putting it on as well as a pair of shoes when we got to the doorway they guided me outside. We walked a few meters before they stopped. “You can take off the blindfold now, happy birthday Lalisa.” I struggled a bit as Baekhyun had actually tied it but managed to get it lose and off, I blinked as my eyes adjusted seeing the world around me, something glowing swished before so naturally my eyes followed the moment and when they did my jaw dropped to the ground.

 

Before me the previous lake that looked promising for early summer was turned completely frozen, which admittedly would’ve been enough to make me impressed but there were ice sculptures on the lake as well in forms of animals such as wolves, bears, horses and lions and he had created a slide down the hill made of ice as well with a mat used for sliding down slopes with beside it. And you might wonder how I was able to see it seeing as it had turned dark outside? Well Baekhyun had sent away his own creation of fairy sized light balls to illuminate the sculptures which made the scenery all the more magical. It was absolutely stunning.

 

“Do you like it?” Minseok asked, sounding nervous. I looked at him, then the lake, then at Baekhyun then the lake then both of them again as I tried to formulate words.

“That- It- You- And- WOW! JUST WOW, HOW IN THE WORLD!? THIS IS AMAZEBALLS!” I exclaimed loudly, barely holding it together to not scream and or run around – instead I jumped in my spot and pulled them by the arms to me so I could hug them both around their necks. Loving it as they put the arms I had tugged on under my thighs to hoist me up and nuzzled into each side of my neck as their chest rumbled in contentment seeing my reaction to their surprise. “I love it so much, this is so fucking cool – somebody run inside and get my phone I need to take freaking pictures and put them on facebook so everyone can see this because it looks like something out of a Disney movie.” I turned my head to Minseok then. “I am so calling you Jack Frost from now on.” He rolled his eyes but didn’t protest at the very least.

“Wanna try out that slide?” Baekhyun asked even as both he and Minseok was already going in that direction.

“Yassss!” I hissed out the word happily and the moment they put me down the three of us put the math on the slide, Baekhyun sat in the front and Minseok in the back so I was between them. We held on to the slipper ice rails of the slide then on the count of three we pushed forward and released the rails. My scream of joy echoed through the dead of the night along with their laughter.

 

And so the night went on for at least two hours. We got up on the hill to go down the slide, sometimes one by one doing ridiculous poses or catchphrases and Baekhyun – bless him – handed my pair of ice skates that he had managed to get from my mom without me knowing. It took me a while to find balance on them as it had been a while since the last time I went ice skating, Baekhyun found it all too amusing but Minseok created his own skates out of ice that he put on his and Baekhyun’s shoes, then I got back on Baekhyun with my own teasing as he was no better than Bambi on ice.

 

Once he also found his balance – Minseok had of course no trouble at all as he was used to go ice skating in the winter practicing offensive as well as defensive techniques – the three of us chased each other on the eyes and tried to outdo each other with ice dancing. Baekhyun looked ridiculous as he did the Egyptian dance as he soared past me in great speed, Minseok had pulled me close and danced with me on the ice and even lifted me up to spin us around – my giggles echoing in the quiet night and as he let me down we met halfway into a kiss that got abruptly interrupted as Baekhyun had trouble stopping and crashed into the two of us. I danced and kissed with Baekhyun as well then the two of them attempted to both dance with me at the same time but basically it was just me being sandwiched between the two most of the time which I did not mind at all.

 

Eventually we came to a pause, just standing there in the middle of the lake with their arms wrapped around me as I looked around at the illuminated ice sculptures with warmth in my eyes. I blinked away tears as it was really sweet of them to have done all of this for me. I looked up at both of them as they shared a long kiss, making me smile at them and remembered a time when I thought I’d never get to experience so much happiness and love. When I had first moved here I was happy to immediately finding a friend in Rosé, she was really sweet and kind of funny without trying to in an innocent way. When she tried to explain how she lived I never imagined the thriving village of cabins and lots of people living in a close knitted community where one could tell they all looked out for each other. Sure, some of their mannerisms had been really weird but they knew how to behave when they had an outsider amongst them as to not expose themselves as werewolves. I never got to come over often, mostly Rosé – later Jisoo and Jennie as well – came over to my house when we wanted to hang out or had an assignment together but sometimes we had to stay over at Rosé’s place.

 

It was for a school project I had come home with her a particular Thursday when I first met Baekhyun and Minseok. They had come back from a training session with the rest of the guardians – though they told me they had gone for walks or I just assumed they did idiotic boy stuff that admittedly I would’ve loved to participate it but never got the opportunity to do so until after their secret was exposed – when I saw them. Baekhyun had jumped unto Minseok’s back for a piggyback ride, kissing and nipping the elder boy’s neck happily making Minseok smile that wide gummy smile of his. I had thought their love was beautiful then, they were so handsome too then they locked eyes with me and Minseok managed to cross his own legs out of shock so they fell to the ground in a not-so elegant pile.

 

Ever since that first meeting they kept seeking me out whenever I visited their little village, sometimes to get to know me better and sometimes under the pretense of having to borrow something from Rosé. I had been unsure then of their intentions, whether they sought me out as a new friend or a girlfriend and I wasn’t judgy when it came to polymary relationships and found myself not minding having one with them but I didn’t know how to approach the subject without risking making a fool out of myself so I kept my mouth shut and continued flirting with them when I could.

 

Then the great day of revelation came, I had decided to surprise visit Rosé with some home made chocolate cookies to cheer her up after her failed kiss incident with Sehun when the new generation guardians of EXO – a.k.a Minseok and the others – shifted into their wolves to go for a new training session as well perimeter check of their territory. Needless to say I had gotten very shocked and a bit scared seeing them turn into wolves the size of Shire horses. Rosé had tried getting me to stay so she could explain but I was out of there as fast as my legs could take me on my bike. I stayed at home for a week, researching everything there is about werewolves and trying to wrap my head around it all before I dared to go back there where Rosé filled out many blanks and corrected some of the things I had found. Then it turned better than it had been before especially seeing as Minseok and Baekhyun could finally sat me down to tell me they had imprinted on me and asked me to be their girlfriend which I had agreed to and the rest was history.

 

“I love you both.” I said as I gazed at them, smiling softly when they broke their kiss but not without Baekhyun licking Minseok’s lip as a sign of submission and love before they turned to look at me.

“Then you’re going to love us more after your last gift we hope.” Baekhyun smiled that boxy grin of his as he nodded his head in the direction ahead of us. With furrowed eyebrows I turned that way and watched as ice formed before me into letters. Blinking at the display I tried to read the words which got much easier when Baekhyun put an orb of light behind them and my hands flew to my mouth.

 

Will you move in with us?

 

“Really?” I asked behind my hands, looking up at them each and they nodded. “Are you prepared to have all my girly necessities in the bathroom?” I asked then, one could tell just how giddy I felt from my voice alone while my hands were still hiding my mouth.

“Yes, I’ll even deal with your pads and your girly shaving foam.” Baekhyun teased then.

“And we’ve cleared out the closet to get space for your clothes.” Minseok continued as he tugged down my hands gently in order to cup my cheek with his right hand. “So, what do you say?”

“When can I move in!?” I asked with a bounce to my step making them chuckle and I hugged them to me tightly. “Oh god, I love you guys so much more now.”

“And we you princess.” Baekhyun pressed into the crown of my head with a kiss as Minseok put his arm securely around my waist.

 

Then as if in a blur I found myself completely naked on the bed in our rented cabin, one of my hands clutching Minseok’s impressive bicep as he sucked in one of my nipples into his mouth while Baekhyun’s mouth devoured my pussy. I was whimpering from the over stimulations, I felt everything they did which only heightened my sensitiveness. Baekhyun’s hands stroking my thick thighs from dancing, Minseok’s stubble that tickled my rib as his tongue twirled around my rock hard nipple before blowing on it making me gasp just as Baekhyun added a fourth finger to my virgin hole in order to stretch my properly as I in the end had decided I wanted them both to knot me. It all felt so, so, so fucking good that I came for the third time since we started.

 

“P-Please I n-n-need you guys i-i-in me~”I moaned, body trembling in aftershocks from my orgasm and twisting away but also searching for their touch. I whined as Baekhyun’s fingers left my clenching whole, using my juices to coat his hard dick that looked kind of beautiful for a dick that was longer than Minseok’s but not as thick and curved a bit more into his tummy. Minseok’s was not as long but thicker, as he moved I almost hated him for not letting me try giving a blowjob or handjob as the glistening pre-cum on his dick was very enticing. Baekhyun tugged me up and with a bit of help from Minseok they positioned me with both my legs on their side of Baekhyun’s thighs. My arms encircled his shoulders, my bare chest against his which had me shivering as my nipples brushed against his.

“You look so beautiful.” Baekhyun cooed, hands stroking me outer thighs as the tip of his dick bumped against my quivering entrance making me gasp. “Are you ready?” His nose nudged my chin to the side so he could lick and nip down my jaw to my neck.

“Fuck yeah, please get inside of me.” I managed to say without stuttering, taking a breath before lowering myself down on his shaft. It burned, it hurt a lot just like Rosé had said and tears escaped my close eyes which Baekhyun licked away as his chest emitted comforting noises while I lowered down until I bottomed out in his lap. “D-damn it hurts…” I cussed, chest heaving as I tried to cope with it.

“It’s going to feel so much better soon, we promise princess.” Minseok pressed up behind my back, hands cupping my breasts from behind and groped them, twisting and pulling on my sore buds making me moan from how wonderful it felt. Baekhyun got a hand between our bodies to rub his thumb around my clit, their demonstrations distracting me from the pain and making me relax more easily. I arched my back, head resting against Minseok’s shoulder.

“F-f-fuck.” I whimpered, panting slightly and as they continued with it I felt like I had adjusted enough and with one shared look with Baekhyun he showed me how to ride him. He helped me lifting my hips up and down until I found a good rhythm where I got up enough for only the head to be in then slowly, torturously went down – loving the feel of him inside of me and his dick throbbing lightly. “B-B-Baekhyunie~” I mewled, foregoing the oppa but Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind as he grunted and met my slow thrusts. I moaned as I felt Minseok rubbing his dick between my ass cheeks to relieve himself a little as his hands still played with my breast and he left hickeys all over my shoulders. It felt so good to be so close to Baekhyun like this but it wasn’t enough, I needed Minseok too. “M-M-Minseok, y-y-you too!” I clung to Baekhyun as he managed to hit a spot inside of me that made me feel a bit closer to heaven.

“Okay, stay still guys.” Minseok commanded, we did but it was difficult as I felt how my body throbbed with the need of release but I didn’t want to come yet – I wanted to come with both of them.

 

At first I wondered what he was doing then I had to bit my lip in order to not cry out as he added finger to my whole, thrusting it carefully before adding another and another without tearing me until he had four fingers in and decided I was lose enough. I kissed Baekhyun then, hoping it would distract me even more as he returned to rubbing my throbbing clit making me feel euphoric for a moment then he swallowed my scream as Minseok pushed inside carefully. It took some time as he wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt me, giving me more than enough time to adjust and even turned m head at some point to engage in a messy French kissing as Baekhyun had leaned down to suck a nipple into my mouth making me tremble with pleasure.

 

And when they both finally started to move, easily finding a rhythm where one thrust in while the other eased out a little. It felt better than anything had felt before, hands and mouths alike caressed each other’s bodies where we could and our sounds of pleasure and love declarations joining the sounds of skin meeting skin. My pre-juices making them slide much easier in and out of me, enhancing the pleasure and when I thought it couldn’t get any better I could feel their knots forming a bit above the base of their dicks. My breath hitched as I felt Baekhyun’s knot catching on to the rim of my hole a few times followed by Minseok and as I felt like I was on the edge of orgasm both of them locked inside of me with animalistic growls that made my spine shiver in pleasure. Before we had started our  love making they had put my hair in a braid then attached it to the top of my head with pins as to ensure nothing would get in the way when they would put the claiming bites on my neck. Minseok mouthed at the right side of my neck while Baekhyun lavished the left side, their elongated canines teasingly scratching my neck making me shudder with want.

 

Their grinding into my tight hole, a constant pressure against my spot had me teetering on the edge of orgasm which I told them in broken stutters but as their grinding intensified I knew they had got it, I clenched all my might around them to bring them close to then I couldn’t hold back any more and screamed as I came harder than I’ve ever experienced it before. They came as well after a some more grinding and my pussy milking them. My body gave out, becoming lethargic in their hold and when the orgasm left my body it started a new along with searing pain as they sank their fangs into both sides of my neck – successfully claiming me as theirs. I cried, tears running down my cheeks as I was too over stimulated and overwhelmed by how good everything felt even as it hurt.

 

I hiccupped as I tried to calm down, mewling at how sore I felt as they licked over their bites to make it heal fast and leave a scar of their teeth. The bite also inserted their scent permantly into my glands, making me always smell like them a little and would intensify during their ruts, when I wore their clothes or spent a lot of time in their presence. I let them help me lie down on my side with my mates pressed against my front and back. I still trembled in aftershocks from everything, it was weird yet it felt good as their dicks still knotted in me kept coming – they had warned me we would be stuck together for a while and they could come around three to give times.

 

“Are you feeling okay Lalisa?” Minseok asked, hands massaging my sore thighs and lips brushing against my shoulder blades. I hmm:ed, to tired and to be honest I’m not even sure my voice could come out after all my screaming and moaning.

“Okay, so we’re definitely doing that again sometime soon.” Baekhyun laughed breathlessly, cackling when me and Minseok did our best to slap his arm. “But it was good right, you’re not hurting more than you should?” I shook my head softly. “Good.” He kissed me on my mouth, smiling when I licked his upper lip. “I’m glad you remembered to take the pills so we could do this without anything separating us.”

“… What pills?” I said as I found my voice. It got quiet then, they even stopped breathing as I laid there blinking confused. “Guys, what pills?”

“Fuck.” Baekhyun cussed as Minseok knocked his head against my shoulder.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

I sighed happily, looking at my freshly shaved legs and smile gratefully at Minseok who cleaned my razor. Five months pregnant with triplets it wasn’t as easy getting down to my calves any longer but thankfully Minseok and Baekhyun alike was willing to help me shave my legs or put on shoes. Missing taking some birth control had been my fault but none of us was really sad about it, the moment we found out I had missed I didn’t have the heart to take a morning after pill and they both were at the age where they wanted “pups” as they called their babies and children.

 

So after talking about it we decided to keep the baby if I actually got pregnant, which I did with triplets – even Minseok had looked a bit worried about the amount of babies but none of them did a runner and were both very ecstatic about learning about babies and participated when it come to decorating the babies room slowly but surely and starting to buy whatever babies needed with the money they got as a salary from the town in return of keeping vampires and other nasties out of the towns borders. While I hadn’t expected to become a mother at such a young age I couldn’t find myself regretting it, I loved my darlings besides I wasn’t alone in this as I had two very capable, grown me-

 

“MINSEOK THERE’S A SPIDER IN THE KITCHEN AND IT’S TRYING TO KILL ME I SWEAR, COME AND KILL IT! NOW! PLEA- FUCK ITS MOVING SAVE ME!” Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs from – apparently – the kitchen. Me and Minseok shared a look of light amusement, he kissed my lips before jogging to the kitchen to deal with whatever spider had dared to enter our home and threaten our fourth baby Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys :D
> 
> Thanks for reading this story, I apologize for grammar mistakes as well as typos but hopefully it was still considered readable ^^' 
> 
> And we've reached the end of Lisa's story. We're going to also follow Jennie's, Jisoo's and Rose's story - I do not know which one I will get started on next but by wednesday the first chapter of whichever girl I chose will be upploaded. 
> 
> As for pairing's I have edited the first part of Lisa's story so now Rosé is paired with Sehun and you know Jennie is paried with Chanyeol so I've decided to reveal who Jisoo will be paired with as well here; she'll be paired with Jongin =w=
> 
> Hope you guys who have read Lisa's story will stick around to read the other girls stories as well :)
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading this, please leave kudos and a comment is always welcome <3 :D


End file.
